metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor characters
This article is a list of minor characters that appear in the ''Metal Gear'' series. Main Metal Gear Canon Charlie Appearances: Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake A Sikorsky HH-64 Dragoon helicopter pilot who picked up Snake and Holly after Snake had defeated Big Boss and destroyed Metal Gear D at the end of Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. He was originally supposed to also pick up Kio Marv as part of the procedure of Operation Intrude F014, but a change of plans occured after the mission became more complicated that resulted in Kio Marv's death. He ended up running late to extract Solid Snake and Holly White from the extraction point, which resulted in their being surrounded by Zanzibar forces and nearly being killed. DCI Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops The director of the Central Intelligence Agency. He was a member of the US Philosophers that orchestrated the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater with the aim to kill The Boss and gain control of the entire Philosopher's Legacy. He was also the "deviously cunning strategist" that Gene mentioned in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. He feared The Boss' charisma, and planned for her to be taken out. He forced Volgin to fire the Davy Crockett missile at Sokolov's research bureau, framing The Boss in the process. He was later killed by Ocelot after the events of Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. The DCI is modeled after the real-life Cold War era director John McCone, but isn't directly named. He was voiced by Jesse Corti in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. GAKO Appearances: Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops An unlockable character with no known backstory, making him very enigmatic and mysterious. He looks like a generic soldier with a balaclava, but wears the Gako camouflage from MGS3. He is mostly known for providing the player with the GA-KO, the toy duck duck shown on his camo, used to distract enemies. Leonid Brezhnev Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake EaterBrezhnev has no actual appearance in Metal Gear Solid 3, however Colonel Volgin was supported by Brezhnev, and was conspiring with his plan to topple the Russian govornment. Secretary General of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union from 1964, following the ousting of Nikita Khrushchev, until his death in 1982. Although the Shagohod was destroyed and his powerful ally, Colonel Volgin, killed, Brezhnev was still able to garner enough popularity within the Communist Party to finally oust Khrushchev and place him under political arrest after the nuclear destruction of Groznyj Grad at the hands of The Boss. However, with the majority of the Philosopher's Legacy out of the Soviet Union's hands, Brezhnev led the country through a period of economic stagnation. This Brezhnev Stagnation, followed by the massive cost of the 1979 Invasion of Afghanistan, eventually formed the catalyst that would lead to the dissolution with the Soviet Union. He died in 1982 from various health complications. Lyndon B. Johnson Appearances: Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater The successor to John F. Kennedy and the 36th president of the United States (1963 - 1969). Johnson awarded Naked Snake the title of Big Boss as well as the Distinguished Service Cross after the events of Operation Snake Eater. He was succeeded by Richard Nixon (see below) as President of the United States. He also started the Les Enfants Terribles project. He was voiced by Richard McGonagle. Richard M. Nixon ''Appearances: Metal Gear Solid Novelization,Possibly Metal Gear Solid Peace Walker The 37th President of the United States (1969–1974) and the only person to resign from Presidency. Richard Nixon's resignation will factor into the main story of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker which is set in November 1974, three months after Nixon resigned.Kojima Talks Peace Walker Nixon's presumed first appearance in the Metal Gear series was the Metal Gear Solid novelization by Raymond Benson. The novel mentions a nameless gray haired U.S. President meeting Dr. Clark along with U.S. Army General Jim Houseman about the Les Enfant Terrible project which his predecessor Lydon Johnson started. When Hideo Kojima announced that his resignation from the Presidency would factor into the Peace Walker plot, most fans made the logical conclusion that the unnamed President was Richard Nixon as the Les Enfants Terribles project occured in 1972. President Nixon was also involved with Anti-Ballistic Missile Treaty talks Leonid Brezhnev was promoting which was one of the reasons the Soviet Base at San Hieronymo Peninsula was abandoned so the Soviets could go along with the deal without the United States ever knowing about the Base. The Man who exposed involvement in the Watergate scandal was a man by the code name Deepthroat. A code-name Gray Fox would use years later. Non-Canon Metal Gear Games ''Metal Gear Acid *'Minnette Donnel''' A child passenger on flight 326 during the hijacking. She defuses the bomb on board with the assistance of Alice Hazel. She is actually Constance Flemming, Dr. Flemming's daughter. After Alice died, No. 16's spirit possessed her, hereby serving as No. 16's new host. *'Viggo Hach' A senator and presidential candidate who is thought to become the next president. He is on flight 326 when it is hijacked. No. 16 believed that Hach was Hans Davis and killed him, not knowing that the real Hans Davis was Charles Schmeiser, the man working under Roger. *'Lena Arrow' Senator Hach's assistant. She is also on the plane when it is hijacked and isn't affected as much as Senator Hach by the vercuronium bromide due to the fact that she was an accomplice of No. 16, controlling the puppets Frances and Elsie. In the end, No. 16 turned on her and killed her using Minnette and carving No. 104 (No. 16's last competitor during the Ritual of Conjuration onto her bones. ''Metal Gear: Ghost Babel '''Steve Gardner' National Security Advisor for the United States. While serving as the Deputy Director of the CIA, Gardner funded the development of Metal Gear and Outer Heaven. Gardner later resurrected the project under the codename of "Project Babel". His position was later taken by Parker, and so he attempted to tarnish Parker's reputation by using Solid Snake. Gardner also hired Ronard Lensenbrink ("Weasel") to assassinate Snake's support team, so that they can't expose the truth behind his involvement with Metal Gear. In addition, Gardner ordered the ambush on Black Chamber - manipulating Campbell into thinking that he was attacking terrorists. Refferences Category:Characters Category:Lists